Opposite Day
by NotToBeMessedWith
Summary: When Max and Nudge are the victims of a body swap experiment, what craziness will ensue? How will they get back to normal? And what happens when Fang sees Nudge kissing Iggy in Max's body? Faxness and Nudgyness, in a totally insane way! Tsome romance.
1. What the?

**RANDOM EARSER'S POV**

"So all I gotta do is put this in two bowls?"

"Yes, that's all"

"Okay, boss."

What was so special about these winged kids? And what was in these bottles? Oh well, I'm an Eraser – we never hear about this stuff.

Oh, here it was – the Flock's hotel room. And the blind kid was busy in the kitchen, AND the only one awake. Perfect.

So using my very long and buffed Eraser arm, I poured half the bottle into one bowl on the table, and the other half into another one. I looked at the bottle again. "Lasts one day." Hmm, the boss must just want to see what happens. Oh well, off I go.

**MAX'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of cereal hitting bowls. Iggy must already be up, I reasoned, and with a grunt, hauled myself to my feet. I saw that the rest of the flock was waking up too.

"Good morning," I said to Nudge, who had plopped into the chair next to the one I chose. She nodded, at lack of words in her morning mood. Gazzy, Angel, and Fang sat around the table as Iggy walked out of the kitchen. "Bon appetite," he joked as we dug in.

I finished off that cereal REALLY quick. I wanted to be the first in the shower. Nudge had had the same idea, though, so I had to out sprint her for it. But, being older, I got there first and claimed the shower. "HA!!" I shouted through the door. "No fair, Max!! COME ON!!" I could hear Nudge calling. "Sorry! You snooze you lose!" I replied, and started to take off my clothes.

Except I never finished, because all of a sudden the room began to spin.

**NUDGE'S POV**

I was banging angrily on the bathroom door and yelling at Max when I began to feel faint. And then, all of a sudden, the room was spinning round and round and round and round and round…

And then I wasn't at the bathroom door anymore.

I was IN the bathroom, in the process of removing my pajama shorts. "YES!!" I said happily. I must have gotten Max out when I was dizzy.

But it was right about then that I realized that these weren't my pajama pants.

And the skin on my arms was the wrong color.

Oh God. I glanced at the bathroom mirror, praying to see my own wavy brown hair and dark skin, But it's never that easy, is it?

No, the face staring back at me was Max's.

Sorry it's so short, my chiclets!! I am quite tired and am juggling 3 story ideas at once, with more on the way!!

I shall update this one sooner if more reviews come in!

Flying-High-9020


	2. Oh My Effing God

_**CHAPTER 2 – OH MY EFFING GOD**_

**MAX'S POV**

"What the he-eck?" I muttered, suddenly realizing I was on the wrong side of the bathroom door. I looked down at my pajama pants, which I had been in the process of removing…

And screamed.

THOSE WERE NOT MY CLOTHES. THOSE WERE NOT MY LEGS.

Which could mean only one thing –

THIS WAS NOT MY BODY!!!!!!!!

I practically started hyperventilating. I needed a mirror. I needed one NOW. So I took off at a dead sprint down the short hallway…

And WHAM! Ran right into Fang. Whoops.

"Nudge!" he shouted. "Jeez, is it so hard to watch where you're going?"

Nudge?

Oh CRAP.

**NUDGE'S POV**

I was Max. I was MAX. Oh my effing GOD.

HOW AWESOME!!!!!

I mean, I was 14 now. I was the leader of the Flock. Everyone listened to me. _I was in charge for once!_ Um, seriously cool.

I dashed out of the bathroom, my shower forgotten. But as luck would have it, I barreled straight into Fang.

He looked furious (well, for Fang, anyway) and gave me a death glare. "What is you girls' PROBLEM today?" he demanded. "First Nudge runs into me, then you…"

I almost said, "But I'm Nudge" then, until a thought struck me.

Max was in my body.

And probably not all too happy.

Nearly running into Fang again, I took off down to the girl's room. I looked at my… well, NUDGE'S bed, fairly sure who I would see sitting there. Good guess, me.

Sure enough, there was Max, looking fit to kill and really pissed off. "Uh…" I started, but never finished, because Max screeched, "WHAT – DID – YOU – DO!!!!????"

I shook under her glare, until something dawned on me. I was Max. I was the leader. At least for now, anyway. And I figured that I should act like her, or else the Flock might realize something was wrong, and panic.

Wow. Looking out for the Flock. Maybe I WAS turning into Max.

So, being as Max-ish as I could manage, I smiled prettily at my body, and said, "Easy, Nudge. It was just a fight over the shower. No need to spaz." I widened my eyes the tiniest bit so she would take my hint. She did, gave a quick smile, and "got annoyed".

"Well, it wasn't fair! You're older, you always get the first shower, you always get to do this first…" and continued chattering on. I winced. Was this what I really sounded like? I made a mental note to NOT DO THAT when I got back to my own body.

IF I got back that is.

I Let Max keep talking as I left the room. As glad as I was to be in charge, I knew from the way Max worked that it wouldn't be easy. I would need some help. But who?

Erm, let me just take a moment to say that I am not boy crazy. Really, I'm not! That is totally not the reason I didn't choose to tell Fang, Max's second in command, but the boy I'm crushing on, Iggy.

Yes, I said it. I LOVE IGGY. I admit it loud and proud. Just not to Iggy though.

But he's reasonable. I could maybe get some assistance out of him.

"Fang, where's Iggy?" I asked in my Maxiest voice. He gave me a quick look, and for a second I thought he knew, but he only jerked his head to the kitchen.

I nodded at him, and walked in to find Iggy busy washing the cereal bowls. "Hi Max," he said without looking up. I kept staring at the back of his head. "I'm not Max," I said softly.

Iggy looked up, and turned to look at me. Carefully, he ran his damp fingers over my cheek, sending tingles up my spine. "Your skim feels like Max's," Iggy said bluntly, then coldly, "You aren't Max II, are you?"

I was so scared by then, I hastily said, "No, no I'm not!" When he kept giving me suspicious glares, I whispered, "I'm Nudge. I'm in Max's body, and I need your help."

Iggy's blind eyes widened. I could still see distrust in them though, and was not surprise when he asked me, "Proof?"

I said flatly, "For a year after Jeb left, you slept with his sock under your pillow." Iggy recoiled defensively. Only I knew that on. "Oh my God," he muttered. "You are Nudge!"

I sighed. "No duh. But I need help." So carefully, I explained to him everything that had happened that morning. Every so often, he would nod, or scrunch his eyebrows together.

God, he looked hot when he was confused.

Wait, WHAT?!

At the end, he said slowly, "I think this is only a short-time thing, or else something more complicated than the room spinning probably would have happened." I breathed out a gusty sigh. But he wasn't finished. "Act like Max for the day, and see what happens. If you aren't yourself by tomorrow morning, THEN we can panic."

I nodded, feeling very scared and alone. "Thanks Iggy," I said quietly before leaving the kitchen area.

_Leader for a day, _I thought to myself. _What'll THAT be like?_

**WAHOOTIE!! Part Two of Opposite Day is finished! How will Nudge fare as leader? What will Max do as one of the "little kids"? Will Nudge declare her love for Iggy? Review to find out!**


	3. I'm The Boss

_**CHAPTER 3 – I'M THE BOSS!**_

**MAX'S POV**

I was still sitting in the girl's room when Nudge left, talking to the empty space around me as I tried to erase my total panic. What was I going to do? Nudge was leading the Flock. NUDGE! Sure, she's a sweetie, but the leader role isn't for her.

I couldn't tell Fang, either. He'd panic, even though he'd try to hide it. And then the Flock would be a chaotic mess, not knowing who to listen to. It would be worse that Max II returning.

"Uggggggghhhhh," I groaned, and flopped down into my bed. Or Nudge's. I don't really care all to much. I shut my eyes tight, praying to every god I could think of that when I opened them, I would be me again.

"Hey, Nudge?" Angel's voice asked.

So much for those prayers.

I cracked an eyelid to look at the little girl. "Yeah, Angel?" I asked. "D'ya want to play a game with me? Like dolls, or hide and seek?"

I sat up. Games? I hadn't played games since before Jeb left. I smiled tentatively, trying to remember the simple joy of being young and playing games. "Sure," I said softly, and let her take my hand and lead me off.

**NUDGE'S POV**

Leader, leader, leader. In charge for a day. I suddenly didn't mind Max getting to the shower first.

I paused right after I left the kitchen, trying to think of stuff the Flock needed. I looked bleakly down at Max's torn clothes, realizing that I had no idea what they needed.

But the clothes gave me an idea. _Clothes!_ The Flock hadn't had new ones in ages. We needed to go shopping. Why hadn't Max thought of that? I figured it was because she had the "saving the world" thing on the brain, but whatever.

I shouted loud enough for the Flock to hear, "GUYS! We're going shopping!"

Fang came up to me first. "Shopping?" he asked softly. "As in _mall_ shopping?" He was looking at me like I was psycho. "Um, yeah," I said as confidently as I could. "The Flock needs some new stuff. We can pay with Ma-MY credit card." Fang was still giving me odd looks, so I turned to the Flock.

"Okay, let's fly!" I said, and we went down to a back alley to take off.

Before we did, Max smirked at me, and muttered, "Having fun being leader?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I mean, it's great!" She gave me a wicked grin. "Just try to keep a hold of them in the mall." And with that, she took off.

I swallowed hard before following her, having the feeling that she might be right.

**AT THE MALL**

"Max, can we go to the arcade?"

"Can we get bomb supplies?"

"Do I really have to go in here?"

"Can I get a new outfit for Celeste?"

"MAAAAXXX!!! I'm hungry!"

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

I must have been nuts, thinking this would be fun. I was so beat up from that short trip. YES, the flock got new stuff, but I was dead tired. And it was barely 3!

Max walked by, grinning wickedly. She had complained the most, of course. And I had to obey, or else rouse Fang's suspicions. "Having fun _now_?" she asked me. I glared sourly, suddenly wishing that this stupid day would END.

**MAX'S POV**

Oh. My. God. That, my friends, was priceless. Nudge was run ragged by Gazzy's arcade obsession, Iggy's need for bombs, Fang's reluctance to go into a lingerie store, Angel's stupid bear, and of course, yours truly. I made sure to give her every complaint she's ever given me. It's SO time for a little payback.

I, on the other hand, was having the time of my life, with no responsibilities. Maybe being little wasn't so bad.

Just maybe.

**NUDGE'S POV**

That was a nightmare, that trip to the mall. Max was being especially snide, making remarks that drove me nuts. But I couldn't cave then. As far as anyone but Iggy and Max knew, I was Maximum Ride, the untouchable leader of the Flock. I was the boss, and needed to be strong.

I just wondered how much longer I could last.

**YIPPEE!! Nudge is finally seeing just how hard Max has it. So how will she last the rest of the day? And will Max find out being the youngest has its downside? AND, who can Nudge turn to for support? Maybe…Iggy? (winkwink). Review for the next chappie!**

**Flying-High-9020**


	4. UhOh

_**CHAPTER 4 – UH-OH…**_

**MAX'S POV**

Oh man, that was great! I knew Nudge wouldn't be able to last through the day. Part of me was feeling a teeny bit sorry for her, but the other half was laughing its ass off.

I loved being younger. I got to see a side of Angel she never showed to Max, but showed to Nudge, who was closer to her own age. Gazzy shared more of his bomb plans with Nudge than me, for fear that I'd stop them. That made my heart hurt a bit, but I accepted it. She was closer to their own age, not one of the circle of 14 year olds.

I was literally having one of the most relaxing times of my life. I didn't want it to end.

**NUDGE'S POV**

I was really, severely, impossibly pissed off. I couldn't take it! Max had to be nuts, to do this every day of her life. But I wasn't equipped to handle that sort of thing. I was losing my mind.

Fang and Gazzy were playing the room's free Xbox, and Max and Angel were playing with dolls. I suddenly noticed with fury that those were _my_ dolls!

Um, not that I played with them…

Iggy was starting to cook dinner. It smelled delicious, but it was no comfort to me. I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't take the stress, the pressure. I couldn't take being Mom to 3 younger kids and Cool Collected Leader to two older ones. I just lost it.

As quietly as I could, I slunk off to the guy's room, figuring Angel and Max wouldn't come in there. Plus the fact that nothing could drag boys away from video games except food.

As soon as I got in there, I shut the door and began to bawl. I cried loud and hard into a pillow, throwing it at last violently against the wall. I wanted my life back! I didn't want to be leader anymore!

Apparently, though, I didn't sob quietly enough, because after a few minutes, I heard the door creak open softly.

"Nudge?" It was Iggy. The last person who I wanted to see me like this.

"Go away," I mumbled sadly. But, being stubborn, he didn't. Instead, he plunked himself down on the bed beside me, and sat me up. My shoulders still racked with withheld sobs.

Gently, he asked, "What's wrong?" I stared crying harder. "EVERYTHING!! I thought being leader would be fun, but I can't take it! I can't take care of the Flock. That's Max's job, not mine. But to everyone, I'm her!"

Iggy turned my face towards his. "You're never Max to me. To me, you're always my Nudge."

Did he just say "my Nudge"?

Still impossibly sad, distressed, and half out of my mind, I whispered, "I love you, Iggy."

He froze. So did I, as soon as I realized what I just said. I half expected him to run away, or laugh in my face.

But he didn't. Instead, he leaned in close, murmured, "I love you too," and then he kissed me.

My world just got tipped upside down. Iggy was kissing me. Oh. My. God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD.

Of course, we were so busy kissing, we didn't see Fang standing in the doorway, hatred, betrayal, and sadness all over his face.

**FANG'S POV**

I can't believe this. How could Iggy kiss Max? He knew I liked her. No – he knew I loved her! How could he?

How could she?

She kissed me. I only dated that skank Lissa to make her jealous. And I know that's why she dated that wiener, Sam. She loved me, according to Angel.

She couldn't love Iggy!

Oh, God. I lost. I lost the girl of my dreams to my best friend because I didn't act. I heard her say she loves him. So it's not Max's fault, I guess.

But Iggy! HE knew I loved her. That loser! I hate him. I'll never forgive him. EVER.

I'm never speaking to Iggy or Max again.

And if it breaks up the flock?

…

BITE ME.

**UH-OH. What's our favorite feathered couple to do when Fang thinks Max loves Iggy?? Bad, Nudge – you shouldn't use Max's body for those things!**

**Will Fang forgive Max? Or will that break them apart forever? What shall go down between Nudge and Iggy? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!**


	5. Back to Normal?

**A/N: Just so you know, I wrote this pre- MR3, cuz I hadn't read it yet. Just FYI!**

_**CHAPTER 5 – BACK TO NORMAL?**_

**MAX'S POV**

I saw Nudge leave for the bedrooms. Maybe she wanted to take a nap. But at the moment, I didn't particularly care. I was Nudge, as far as anyone knew. Because I wasn't looking worried or stressed out, Angel hadn't tried to read my mind. She had no idea, either.

So for now, I was eleven, and having the relaxing pre-teen life I had missed out on.

Angel's favorite game to play with her dolls, it seemed, was Flock Family. In it, her Barbie and her Ken doll played Fang and me. She had glued on pieces of fabric for wings. A blond Barbie man was Iggy. Kelly and Friends dolls were Nudge, Gazzy and herself.

In it, me and Fang were – get this – MARRIED. All the others were like our kids.

Being in Nudge's position, I realized how the Flock thought of Fang and I as mommy and daddy. It was slightly awkward, but it told me that if Fang and I were together, it would complete their sweet little fantasy.

Did I want the fantasy to come true though?

I reflected on the things that might have shown a "relationship" between me and Fang:

Me kissing him on the beach.

Me hating Lissa for kissing him.

His mild threats as to what he would do to Sam if he didn't treat me right.

My really random desires to kiss him.

Oh God.

I was in love with my best friend.

But I wasn't me.

**NUDGE'S POV**

When Iggy and I finally broke apart, all we could go was stare stupidly at each other with huge grins on our faces.

"Wow," he finally whispered. I nodded forcefully in agreement.

"Did you mean it?" I asked tentatively. "You really love me?" He ran his fingers through my – Max's – hair. "Yeah, I do," he responded. And, as if reading my mind, added, "And not just because you're in Max's body."

I smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We should probably go back before the Flock gets suspicious," I mumbled. He nodded, and left. I ran into the bathroom and flushed the toilet so that no one got ideas. After that, I ran back into the main room.

Fang and Gazzy were still playing their video games. Max and Angel were still playing with the dolls in the corner. Iggy was in the kitchen, acting as if nothing had happened. Now that I had cried my stress out, I was once again Cool, Collected Maximum Ride.

Fang shot me a look as I plopped down on the couch, but I really didn't notice. I was in "girl in love" heaven. In fact, the only thing that dragged me from that little happy place was Iggy calling the Flock to dinner.

**MAX'S POV**

Angel only stopped our game when Iggy called us all to the table. I hadn't really been into it, anyway – I had been trying to figure out how to declare my undying love for Fang.

WITHOUT seeming like a dramatic damsel. Ew.

We sat at the table for a delicious dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. Right now, let me tell you, this is FINE DINING for us. Anything fancier and I will start to think that it was all a dream.

Fang kept shooting my body these unreadable glances that I couldn't make heads or tails of. It was really random. Even more random were the also unintelligible glances flying between Nudge/ my body and Iggy. Hmm.

Oh well. I would try to deal with it tomorrow.

**NUDGE'S POV**

Iggy is such a great cook. That night was one of the best meals I had ever had (we don't get out much, ok?). We kept exchanging glances all through the meal. It was so romantic. If I weren't only 11 years old, we'd probably have quite the affair going.

Did I really just say that!?

Anyway, after dinner I made sure the Flock got ready for bed. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

Max was about to discover why being little wasn't the best.

In my best leader voice, I snapped out, "Okay, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge, time for bed."

Max's head whipped around to stare at me in horror. "But it's only 9 o'clock!" she cried.

I smiled sweetly under her murderous glare. "Yes, but you're still under 13, so it's bedtime, Nudge."

Max gave me a death glare that could've sent Satan running for cover before stomping off to bed. I realized she didn't want to give away the secret of the body swap just yet.

Fang, to my surprise, said bluntly, "Goodnight," and went to get ready with the little kids. Oh well. I didn't really care. It gave me and Iggy time to snuggle until 10 o'clock.

God, I love that boy.

**MAX'S POV**

Why the heck am I in bed this early!? I thought furiously. I should just tell everyone the truth. But then, I reasoned. I didn't want the panicking now. I was pretty tired.

But not tired enough to be in bed!

Maybe this is one of those things I should remember when I get my own body back.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

**NUDGE'S POV**

I had fallen asleep in my own bed, privilege of being max. But I wasn't there when I woke up.

I was next to Angel, in the spot Nudge's body normally occupied. Which meant…

I looked over. There was Max!!!

I WAS BACK IN MY OWN BODY!!!

I practically catapulted myself out of the bed and shook Max hurriedly awake. "Max!" I hissed. "Get up! We're back to normal!"

"Wha…?" she mumbled sleepily, running a hand across her face. She froze suddenly, my words finally sinking in. She sprang out of bed, wildly excited. "YEEESSS!!!" she cried, punching her fist in the air.

I ran out into the hallway, whooping for joy. Max didn't follow, being too busy bouncing on the bed.

Iggy was in the kitchen, making eggs. I nearly landed him on the stove, I ran into him so hard.

"Nudge?" he wheezed, gasping for air. "Or Max?"

As an answer ot his question, I kissed him soundly on the lips. Recognizing my kiss, he returned it, and we stayed like that for a while.

Again too happily oblivious to see Fang watching us.

**FANG'S POV**

What the hell? Why is Iggy kissing Nudge AND Max? Since when is he such a player?

Ugh, it's not fair. He steals Max from me, and then goes behind her back kissing Nudge!!!

This is getting ridiculous. I have to tell Max before she gets too hurt.

Maybe that will change her mind about me.

**Oh dear, this could turn ugly. Especially when Max finds out what Nudge was using her body for!!!**

**Will Max and Fang ever be happily together? What kind of mayhem will THIS latest sight sow? And how badly will Max kill Nudge? Review to find out.**

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPPIE!!!**

**Flying-High-9020**


	6. Run Nudge Run!

_**CHAPTER 6 – RUN NUDGE RUN!**_

**MAX'S POV**

I couldn't stop bouncing around. I was soooooo happy to be back in my own body. It felt great to be tall again, to feel my blonde hair around my face. It even felt good to see the familiar seashell scars on my arm.

Angel was staring at me like I was a psychopath. I suddenly remembered that even though she had the ability to read minds, she really hadn't bothered to read mine lately. So she had no clue why I was randomly bouncing on the bed like I was 7.

"Oh, erm, Angel?" I said awkwardly. "Sorry about the bouncing. I just… have a good feeling about today."

She still gave me a critical look, but simply rolled over and pulled the pillow over her tousled blonde head.

I was still a whooping idiot when I ran out into the hall, but stopped when I nearly ran into Fang.

"Oh, hey Fang, sorry," I said breathlessly, tired form my antics. Oh, and the fact that he was wearing nothing but his pajama pants and he looked really hot.

AAAGGGHHH!!! Bad Max!!!

He didn't say anything, just regarded me coolly. "Max, I have to tell you something important," he mumbled. I looked at him confusedly. He looked actually really sad. "Um, ok…" I said slowly. "I have to tell you something too."

Okay, I lied. I needed to tell him two things. One was what had happened yesterday. The other was that I was ridiculously in love with him.

Funny how a game of Barbie dolls can tell you something that important.

Fang led me to a back window, where we took off and headed deep into the woods. He led me to a petrified tree, where we landed on the thickest branch.

Fang looked – well, as much as was possible for him – embarrassed. Like, hideously embarrassed. It was really strange.

"Max…" he sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck as I stared him down. He looked up, and suddenly blurted:

"Max, Iggy's cheating on you with Nudge."

I stared at him openmouthed. "Wha…?" I stammered. Fang looked away, pain reflecting in his dark eyes. "Fang, what the he-eck are you talking about!!??"

Fang looked up, slight confusion on his face. "Iggy's cheating on you with Nudge. I saw him kissing her this morning after kissing you yesterday."

Kissing me? What was going on!!!??? "Fang, I-"

He kept talking. "I'm only telling you this because I saw you two kissing yesterday, and you said you loved him, and I didn't want to you get hurt because I…"

I cut him off. "Fang, I NEVER KISSED IGGY!" I shouted, confusion and rage fizzling through me. I would never kiss Iggy, because I'm in love with YOU!"

Whoops.

Now it was Fang's turn to stare openmouthed. I stood stock still on the wide branch, hardly daring to breath, I was so nervous. Fang still didn't move. I advanced towards him.

"Fang?"

Suddenly, he snapped into motion, ramming me up against the tree trunk with the force of his mouth hitting mine. We kissed as though our lives depended on it, only breaking our lips apart to breath. My feet weren't even on the branch anymore – Fang had picked me up so our faces were on the same level. I was drowning in the passion of his kiss, part of me realizing that I was making out with my best friend. Um.

Well, he WAS shirtless.

When Fang finally put me down, we were both breathing so raggedly, it was a while before either of us could speak. I was the first one who said anything.

"Do you believe me now? Would I kiss you like that if I loved Iggy? I demanded, clutching his shoulder. He looked at me for a while with those unfathomable dark eyes, before lighting up the area with a large smile.

"Yes, I believe you," he murmured. "But I did see Iggy kissing you yesterday. Or someone who looked just like you."

_Or someone who looked just like you._ I clenched my jaw. "_Nudge_," I hissed, earning a startled look from Fang. "What does Nudge have to do with it?" Fang asked, puzzled.

Quickly, I explained to him all that had happened in the past 24 hours. He nodded with understanding, though gave an angry grunt when I told him why I didn't let him know we were swapped.

"So by not telling me, you pretty much submitted me to a day of thinking you were in love with my best friend!" he yelled. He really didn't look happy about that.

To calm him down, I kissed him lightly on the lips. That sure shut him up.

At long last, we took off towards the hotel, my mind bent on attacking Nudge for using my body to kiss Iggy.

"Nuuuuuddddddgggggeeee!!!!" I bellowed as I slammed through the door. "It is NOT okay to use my body for kissing!!!"

**NUDGE'S POV**

When Max burst in the door, I was shocked at the look on her face. She looked like she was ready to kill me. Of course, I had no clue why.

Until she screeched, "Nuuuuuddddddgggggeeee!!!! It is NOT okay to use my body for kissing!!!"

Oh CRAP.

I sprung off the couch just as Max lunged for me. I sprinted off down the hall to our bedroom. Max was tight on my heels.

We scampered around for a good 10 minutes before Fang finally grabbed her arm. I ran to Iggy, who held me close.

We both started ranting about the run.

"Fang, she almost made you hate me!"

"Iggy, she was gonna KILL me!"

"Fang!"

"Iggy!"

"Fang!"

"Iggy!"

Finally they shut us up.

By kissing us.

My eyes widened as I saw Max and Fang kiss, but I only shrugged. I figured it was meant to be.

**I** occupied myself by kissing Iggy.

Life was SWEET.

**THE BOSS' POV**

Hmmmm, how intriguing. The body switch seems to have made things more CLEAR to the "Flock", not confusing. It also seems to have brought out a mating side to them.

Perhaps it would be good to run this experiment AGAIN.

**FIN**

**Well, my dear readers, and so we say "goodbye" to Opposite Day – MAYBE.**

**IF I receive enough begarific reviews for a sequel, I just MIGHT make one.**

**If you're nice, that is.**

**But for now, we wave goodbye to the end of a legacy.**

**Au reviour! **


	7. ALERT TO READERS

**A Note From Flying-High-9020**

Alrighty, peeps. You have bombarded me, and a new story idea is blooming!! I have been attacked by those who feel the need for a sequel, and so I have decided to use an idea submitted by **xxApocalypsexx **and an anonymous reviewer. So prepare thineselves - A SEQUEL WILL BE PUBLISHED!!!

Oh yesh, and be sure to keep clickong for the Max Ride movie! WE ARE LESS THAN 100,000 AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
